


let's get carried away

by theworldabouttodawn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Celebratory Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, maybe???? idk honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldabouttodawn/pseuds/theworldabouttodawn
Summary: the oilers clinch for the first time in a decade. pat wants to reward the top-scoring duo in the league.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sammie for betaing!! also shoutout to the sin chat for being enablers i love you all
> 
> title from "don't give up on us" by the maine

He catches sight of his boys leaning into each other on the other side of the locker room, exhausted but ecstatic. Leon and Connor are falling so fast, and Pat aches to take them home and show them just how proud he is. But Connor’s still talking to some of the other guys, congratulating them and generally just being one of the best captains Pat has ever had, and Leon’s hanging onto his every word.

Pat’s heart swells. They’re so good together.

Finally, the room mostly clears, and Pat makes his way over to them. Leon’s almost asleep on Connor’s shoulder, fingers interlaced. “You did so, so well,” he says as soon as he reaches them. “Both of you.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Connor says, smiling softly.

Leon stirs, looking up at Pat with sleepy eyes. “Hey,” he says. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Pat asks.

“Everything,” Leon answers. “Being you. For us.”

And Pat’s not exactly sure what this is referring to, if Leon’s just talking about on the ice or – something else, but he’s willing to take the risk, tonight of all nights. (He hopes tonight is one of _those_ nights.) “Do you want to come home?” he asks, as softly as he knows how.

Connor bites his lip, and that’s all it takes.

* * *

They climb into the backseat of his car. Even if he could’ve borne letting them out of his presence for the drive back home, he wouldn’t trust either of them driving now, not when they’re like this. They cling to each other, and it’s all Pat can do to keep his eyes on the road when he hears the soft sound of kissing from the backseat.

And maybe he speeds. Just a little, but he can be excused, right? Especially when Connor and Leon are so desperate in the backseat of his car and all he wants is to give them everything _they_ want.

What they want, apparently, is to pull Pat out of the car and into his bedroom, shedding their own clothes haphazardly on the way. By the time he catches his breath, Leon and Connor are kissing languidly on the bed, easy movements fluid and beautiful. He’s content to watch the show, at first, leisurely taking off his suit and tie and admiring the way they touch each other. They know each other so well, not just on the ice but off it as well, and Pat’s always in awe that they trust him enough to let him in like this.

By the time he’s stripped down to t-shirt and boxers, however, Leon’s getting impatient, reaching out to Pat with one hand even as he’s pulling Connor closer with the other. Pat gladly goes, because how can he say no to that face and those eyes?

And Leon might have been falling asleep back in the locker room, but he’s certainly regained some of his energy judging by the way he bites into Pat’s mouth and tries to take control of the kiss. Pat doesn’t let him though, pulling back before Leon can get feisty. “You’re a brat,” he says, but he knows he’s grinning fondly as he says it. Leon smiles back, eyes crinkling in pure joy, and he darts forward to nip at Pat’s lower lip once before nudging him to turn to Connor, who’s been waiting patiently.

Connor’s face is upturned, and he’s begging for a kiss with everything but his voice, grabbing at Pat’s shoulders and running quick, beautiful hands all over Pat’s back, trying to get him closer. Pat’s weak in the face of such desperation. He leans down, cupping Connor’s cheek in his hand, and kisses him gently, feeling the way Connor gives way under him, pliant and willing to go where Pat tells him. Connor’s soft in all the ways Leon isn’t, falling into Pat more and more with every second.

But Pat wants more from Connor, wants to see that same fire from him that he sees on the ice, and he knows Connor has it in him. So he presses deeper into Connor’s mouth, nipping and sucking at his lips, trying to get a rise out of him. Connor takes a while to respond, tired and drained as he is, and Pat doesn’t push him.

Eventually, Connor starts pushing back, chasing Pat’s mouth whenever he pulls back and whining, low in his throat, and Pat indulges him for a moment until he feels Connor grow desperate, writhing in an attempt to get some friction on his dick.

He pulls out of the kiss. “Strip,” he commands, stepping just out of Connor’s reach so he can take his own shirt and boxers off. “Both of you.”

They scramble to obey, fumbling with buttons and zippers in their eagerness. Pat admires the lean cut of their bodies, worn down from the season yet still muscular and powerful. And it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but it’s always different in the bedroom, and he’s greedy for anything they’ll give them. Connor’s smaller than Leon, less broad, but that just defines his musculature all the more.

He’s also so much needier, and tonight is no exception. While Leon is sitting on the edge of the bed, teasing himself by lightly stroking his rapidly-filling cock, Connor looks torn between draping himself over his boyfriend and going to Pat.

Pat makes the decision for him. “Come here,” he beckons, and Connor comes, slotting himself into Pat’s arms and looking for another kiss. Pat gladly indulges him, working a hand into Connor’s hair and pulling his head back to work at his neck and collarbone.

When he looks up from Connor’s skin, Leon’s already kneeling at the foot of the bed, back up against the board and hands on his thighs, his own dick framed so prettily between them. Pat knows how much Leon loves sucking dick, knows that he wants that heavy feeling on his tongue and the salty taste at the back of his throat, even if he’s too damn proud to ask for it. He also knows how pretty that boy looks on his knees, dark eyes upturned and pink lips stretched, and as much as he wants that for himself, Connor deserves it more.

Hands on Connor’s hips, Pat turns him around, kissing his neck gently as he guides Connor’s dick to Leon’s mouth. His lips part in anticipation, and he suckles at the tip for a moment before taking it into his mouth. Pat gently takes Connor’s hands and puts them on the sheets behind Leon’s head, and Connor immediately grabs at the soft fabric desperately.

He watches Leon work at Connor’s cock for a moment, listening to the soft sounds coming out of Connor, before kneeling down behind him. He slaps Connor’s ass a few times, admiring the blooming colour, before taking two firm handfuls and spreading his cheeks. “Don’t move unless I tell you to,” Pat says, and then he licks a wide stripe across the furl of Connor’s hole.

Connor cries out at the first touch of Pat’s mouth, hips jerking forward and almost choking Leon. “S-sorry,” he apologises, and Pat grabs his hips again.

“No moving, remember? Just take it.”

A high-pitched whine forces its way out of Connor’s mouth, and Pat takes a moment just to listen to his sounds before diving back in, licking around his rim and nipping at the tender flesh, getting Connor messy and loose. They haven’t done this in a while, focused on the playoffs push (or maybe Connor and Leon just haven’t needed him lately, what with the way they’ve been playing), so there’s some resistance.

Nothing he can’t handle, though. He flattens his tongue, passing over with slow, broad strokes as he plays with Connor’s ass, slapping and squeezing and listening for the sounds that Connor makes, the gasps and cries slipping out when Connor loses control.

Pat pulls back to admire his handiwork. Connor’s ass is rubbed raw, bright red, and his hole is glistening wet and sloppy and beautiful. He runs a finger over the tight ring, tugging at the rim, slipping the tip in dry, and Connor _screams_. “Daddy, oh my god!”

And – Pat likes the sound of that, he really does, he just – never knew it was an option. It’s never come up before, but – “You like that?” he asks, more for himself than anything else.

“Yes, daddy, please, more –” and Connor’s tripping over his words. Pat can’t deny him anything, not when he’s desperate and begging and trying so hard not to move, to be good for Pat.

But Pat decides to hold off on him a bit longer, plants a couple of soothing kisses on the heated skin of Connor’s ass and strokes his bearded cheek over it, reddening the skin even further. And Leon’s still working his cock, and Pat can’t see him from this angle but can definitely picture his hollowed cheeks and teary eyes. He knows it’s a beautiful sight.

Suddenly, Connor’s hips stutter once despite Pat’s admonitions to stay still, and he cries out. “Pat, please, I’m – _daddy_ , please, can I come?” he begs ( _so prettily_ , Pat’s brain supplies).

“Wait,” Pat orders, licking in one more time. “I want you to come with my tongue in your ass.”

Connor whines at this, and Pat can feel the strain in his body as he struggles to keep himself from coming. It goes straight to his own dick, and he has to suppress the urge to take himself in hand. Tonight is for Connor first, Leon second, and him last. Taking care of his boys is enough for him.

Pointing his tongue, he spears it into Connor’s hole, as far as he can reach. There’s a twinge in his jaw, but he ignores it in favour of pulling more sounds out of Connor, licking deep and filling Connor up. He can feel the full-body shudder when Connor finally lets go, tongue-fucks Connor through it and withdraws when he goes boneless and limp.

When the aftershocks finally leave him, Connor looks like his legs can barely hold him up, wobbling even with Pat’s hands back on his hips, and he reaches down, almost unconsciously, for his boyfriend. Pat gets up just to make sure Connor doesn’t fall, arms firmly around his waist, and says, “Come on, Leon. Your boy wants you.”

Eager, Leon stands up and joins them, falling into Connor’s arms and kissing him desperately. Pat lets them make out for some more time, content to nip and lick at the side of Connor’s neck, bites just this side of marking.

But eventually Leon must get impatient, because he starts rutting against Connor’s thigh and Pat can feel the movement. “Hey, Leon, time to take care of that, hmm?” he says gently, nudging the two of them back towards the bed.

Leon and Connor’s lips disconnect with a soft _pop_ when Leon falls backwards onto the bed. Connor falls after him as soon as Pat lets him go, latching onto Leon with octopus limbs. Pat says a silent prayer of thanks for whatever power convinced him to get a king-sized bed. He hadn’t expected to be doing this regularly when he furnished this apartment, but now he gets to see both of his boys sprawled out over the sheets, beautiful and bare.

Connor’s boneless, barely able to respond when Pat kisses him lightly and brushes his hair back from his forehead. “You did so good,” Pat whispers. “I’m so proud.” Connor can barely muster up the energy to even smile back, as blissed out as he is, but he still rolls into Pat’s touch.

So Pat indulges him for a moment with more caresses before he turns to Leon, who’s been good and patient this entire time, waiting his turn. “How do we feel about getting fucked?” he asks, taking Leon’s dick in hand and squeezing slightly.

Leon’s hips thrust up at the idea and the touch. “Please, oh god,” he gasps out.

In response, Pat takes his hand off Leon’s dick and gets off the bed, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. “Turn over,” he orders. “And don’t touch yourself.”

Leon does as Pat asks, but makes a show of grinding into the sheets even as his hands fist the sheets because he’s a little shit. In retaliation, Pat slaps his ass once, hard, before roughly grabbing his cheeks and spreading them to get a good look at his hole. Leon pushes back into the touch, more desperate than he wants to let on.

Pat knows what he needs, though. He always does.

He rubs over Leon’s hole once, dry, watching the way Leon’s hips twitch into the mattress, before drizzling some lube over his fingers and slowly pressing one in. Leon’s much tighter than Connor was, but just as responsive, too impatient to just take what Pat will give him. “Come on, another one,” he demands, and Pat laughs at his eagerness.

“Shh, baby, wait,” he says, taking his time getting him loose around his finger, petting around Leon’s velvety insides, waiting until Leon least expects it before giving him another one.

An idea suddenly occurs to Pat, the very image making him reach down and grab his own dick. He takes his fingers out of Leon’s ass, rubbing his back soothingly with his clean hand, and says, “Connor, can you help me out?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Connor says, voice raw as if he had been the one sucking dick. “What do you want me to do?”

“Get Leon open and loose for me,” Pat says, handing him the lube. Leon gasps at the words, hips twitching into the mattress and seeking friction.

It takes a bit of manoeuvring, but eventually they get him into a position where Connor can slide his fingers in without sitting up or straining his wrist too much. Leon keens when he’s filled again, pushing back on Connor’s fingers and looking for more.

His sounds are beautiful, and Pat thinks he maybe wants to keep them. He strokes his fingers over Leon’s mouth, petting his lips and slipping two fingertips inside when Leon strains to suckle. The soft movement of Leon’s tongue over his fingers makes him want to lean down and taste for himself. So he does, and Leon pushes forward into the kiss.

Connor knows his boyfriend better than Pat ever will, and Pat really doesn’t mind when that knowledge is making Leon gasp against his mouth, shuddering every time Connor so much as brushes his prostate. It’s a lot, Pat knows it’s a lot, it’s _supposed_ to be a lot, but Leon still asks for a third finger only a few moments later. When Connor gives it to him, he goes limp, mouth slackening against Pat’s.

So Pat pulls back. He wants to see Leon be a slut, taking whatever Connor’s giving him and begging for more, and he’s certainly not disappointed.

“I’m ready, I swear, come _on_ ,” Leon insists (far too soon, Pat thinks), pushing back into Connor’s fingers and staring hungrily at Pat’s dick. “Put it in me, _god_.”

“So needy,” Pat laughs, smoothing a hand over Leon’s flank fondly. “Just a little bit more.”

Leon whines again, working his ass on his boyfriend’s hand and seeking for more. Clearly, it’s not enough, and he’s getting desperate, but Pat really wants to stretch it out just a bit more. But eventually Leon’s begging turns too sweet to resist, and Pat finally tells Connor to pull his fingers out. Leon whines at the emptiness, hands making small abortive movements to touch his dick or press into himself, but he stays good and waits for Pat to come to him.

Connor shifts to the side, making room for Pat to slide his cock along the cleft of Leon’s ass, teasing with intent. Every time it catches on Leon’s rim, he grinds back, trying to get Pat’s dick inside him.

His back arches when Pat, tired of teasing, finally sinks into him, sweet and tight and clutching. Pat’s trying to take it slow, but Leon pushes back quickly. “You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?” Pat says without thinking. “You want it bad.”

“Yes, oh my god, fuck me, please,” Leon babbles, hands white-knuckled in the sheets.

Pat had every intention of going slow, making Leon work for it, but all that flies out of his head the first time he hits Leon’s prostate and Leon clenches around him, crying out. All Pat can think of is doing that again, pushing that sound out of Leon, feeling the heat of him tight around his dick again like that.

So he sets a much faster pace, brutal and demanding, and Leon gives back as good as he gets. He grinds back onto Pat’s cock with every thrust, working his ass like he’s gagging for that dick, and Pat loses himself in it.

His own orgasm hits him like a freight train, overwhelming and completely unexpected, and he comes so hard he sees stars. When he finally regains his senses, he sees that Connor’s back to being fully hard again, hand on his dick but not moving. Pulling out, he spreads Leon’s hole with a thumb and watches his own come leak out. “You’re so good for me,” he murmurs.

“Please, Pat, can I –” Leon begs, twitching back for something to fill him.

“Go to Connor,” Pat says, slapping his ass. “Sit on his cock.”

Leon moans, taking a moment to gather his limbs before doing as Pat says. Connor’s wide-eyed in awe as Leon sinks down onto his dick, eyes closing in pleasure as they both savour the moment.

Pat lets them, gives Leon a moment to adjust before ordering him to “fuck yourself on your boyfriend’s cock.”

He watches Leon’s powerful thighs work, come dripping out of his hole and around Connor’s dick, Connor’s hands coming up to work at Leon’s nipples even as he sucks and bites at Leon’s neck and shoulders. They’re beautiful together, they know each other’s bodies so well, and Pat feels blessed that he even gets to have this.

But then Leon whines again, hands straying almost but not quite to his dick, and Pat remembers that Leon isn’t allowed to touch himself right now. “Connor, touch him,” he orders, feeling his dick twitching even though he knows he can’t get it up again. “Touch him, but don’t let him come.”

Connor does as he says, reaching to grab Leon’s cock and jack him with sure, familiar strokes, moaning as he does so. Leon’s able to hold out for a while longer, fucking back onto Connor’s dick and up into Connor’s hand, but eventually it becomes too much. “Pat, please, can I come?” he asks, the words coming out all in a rush, gasped and punched out.

“You’ve earned it,” Pat says, aching to touch but still keeping his distance. “Go ahead. Both of you.”

It only takes one more thrust of Connor’s hips for Leon to collapse, cock pulsing come onto his chest and body going limp. Connor follows him over the cliff almost immediately, coming deep within Leon and adding to the mess inside him. Pat gives them some time to come down, watches Leon get needy before he finally joins them, pressing kisses to their brows and telling them how good they were for him.

He helps Leon get off Connor’s dick and then heads to the bathroom for cleaning supplies. Connor’s already passed the fuck out when he returns with a damp washcloth and some Gatorade, curling towards Leon but not touching him. Pat debates waking him up to make him drink something but decides against it. He’s done so much tonight and needs his rest, and he’s not messy enough that he’ll feel too gross in the morning.

So Pat leaves him be and gently nudges Leon instead, cleaning him as best as he can before handing him one of the Gatorade bottles. “Drink up,” he says. “Gotta stay hydrated.”

“What are we?” Leon asks, drinking about half the bottle before pulling Connor to him, kissing his forehead, and it’s only half-joking.

Pat shrugs. “I’m whatever you want me to be,” and it’s true. He’ll be there for his boys, whenever they need him, whenever they want him. And maybe that’s not permanent, but that’s okay.

He flicks the light off and climbs into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://olllmaatta.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk more about these boys bc i'd Die for them


End file.
